Everything Will Be Just Fine
by HomestuckAddict88
Summary: Your name is JOHN EGBERT and boy do you have a lot to deal with. Everything was fine and dandy until your dad gets in a car crash, You begin failing classes, begin getting depressed, you cut yourself, attempt suicide, and fucking worst of all begin forming a crush for your best friend DAVE STRIDER. (It starts off all nice and happy at first okay?) AU! I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! 0u0 Man sorry I tend to work on a lot of things at once but I promise to update the others! I'm working on chapter 11 for one of my stories and my other one I can't update because well I have a friend helping me with that one 0o0 so yeah ugh fuck school is fucking coming to town 0n0 Oh well now we shall start story**

=== BE THE GUY IN THE SHOWER

You are now the guy in the SHOWER and you just LOVE the feeling of the cool water touching your warm skin. You are still SLEEPY as fuck though. Oh my you almost forgot to introduce yourself! You quickly mutter an APOLOGY before introducing yourself to us. Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you live with your DAD in a two story house. You have many INTERESTS one being having a huge MANLY crush on NICOLAS CAGE in a somewhat HOMOSEXUAL WAY even though you aren't.

You would tell us all about all your other INTERESTS but you are going to be LATE for HIGH SCHOOL if you don't hurry the fuck up. You quickly turn off the shower and step out wrapping your towel around your torso as a girl does since you're not comfortable wrapping it around your waist for some odd reason.

You look at the clothes you had set out for yourself and your thinking this is why people call you a dork. I mean like come on who wears shorts in the middle of fucking winter what the fuck were you thinking! Just wait while you go get a pair of pants to instead.

You run out of the bathroom and into your ROOM getting a pair of pretty new jeans you had gotten. You then run back into the bathroom to change. Oh geez give me some privacy will ya!?

Go be someone else for now I'll only be a minute.

=== BE THE SQUIRREL LOOKING FOR A MATE

You are now the squirrel looking for a mate. The boy known as JOHN EGBERT told you to be someone else and you're not fucking sure if he meant it like this. Oh well let us be the squirrel. You look around for some ATTRACTIVE female squirrels so you can MATE already!

You climb up a tree and look around but alas you find no one since you're a LONELY MOTHERFUCKER. Every time MATING SEASON **(A/N don't say anything I don't really know when the squirrels mating season is so I'm doing whatever xD) **comes along you'd sit on your bed eating ICE CREAM while SOBBING to FORBIDDEN LOVE movies.

Oh but this year that's going to change! 

Yeah! 

Would you look at that John's finished changing.

=== BE JOHN AGAIN

You are now John again except this time you are fully clothed instead of being in a towel.

You are wearing a white T-shirt with this green slime on it that reminds you of that POGO RIDE you have in the front lawn of the house. You have long ago tried to even calm your hair which was unruly as ever but who gives a fuck.

Oh yeah you do.

You also have buck teeth and you despise them very much. You have thick rimmed glasses so you practically fucking scream dork and nerd. Unlike your BEST FRIEND who is named DAVE STRIDER. He screams cool and popular yet the two of you are great friends. You don't exactly know what he's wearing today but you sure do know that his hair looks. Nice and neat as always oh and he has these SHADES you gave him on and refuses to ever take them off!

You wonder why.

Enough of that you walk downstairs where your dad is cooking pancakes for himself while you get a bowl of cereal. He long learned his lesson that you don't always want pancakes for breakfast but he will cook you them every Tuesday and Thursday but luckily it was Monday.

You pour yourself a bowl of cheerios since there was nothing else than cheerios. You eat silently not in the mood for an awkward conversation with your father. You love him you do everything about him is great! But right now you are starting to miss him since he's always at work and is barely ever home now.

You just can't keep a conversation with him since it usually ends up with him just leaving and you on the verge of tears. Once you finish your cereal you decide that since you are in a pretty good mood you'd wash it instead of just leaving it there in the sink.

Once you finish washing it you grab your backpack and walk out the door into the crispy cold outside world. You didn't expect it to be this cold oh for fuck sake it's in the middle of November and you are just so fucking smart that you wear a short sleeved shirt and no jacket.

Yeah your one smart motherfucker!

You let out a sigh walking a bit slower than your usual pace just wanting to enjoy it here even though you're freezing. You pull out your phone and check PESTERCHUM an app you had gotten to pester your friends at random times even though you guys live in the same place now.

You see you all use to leave in very different places until you all hatched a plan to move to Texas and poof here you are now! You see that all of them are on except your friend ROSE LALONDE who is probably either already at school, reading a book, or making out with her girlfriend Kanaya.

Your money is on the latter.

You decide to pester your friend and half genetic sister JADE HARLEY but you are already being pestered by a familiar red text. You wait a couple minutes before opening his screen.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:30_

TG: yo egderp

TG: jesus why did they make school so early

TG: why couldn't it be in the middle of the night

TG: then nobody would know if you're sleeping

TG: Egderp

TG" John

TG: Johnny

EB: Hi Dave!

TG: took you long enough jesus

EB: hehe sorry :B

TG: You better be

EB: I am

TG: good shit to hear

TG: now where the fuck are you

TG: I'm just looking for you

TG: like I'm a mother looking for her kidnapped child

TG: then asking police to help

TG: but they don't do shit

TG: then I get depressed because I lost my child

TG: my sweet sweet child

EB: Dave.

TG: Yes?

EB: You're rambling to yourself

TG: Oh wow shit I didn't notice

EB: Stop being sarcastic :B

TG: Nah

TG: now seriously where are you

EB: I'm just walking to school

TG: that doesn't tell me where you are Einstein

EB: geez why do you even want to know?

TG: because

EB: yeah that explains

EB: now I got to go

TG: no you fucking don't

EB: the fuck how do you know

TG: because I know where you are

EB: the shit does that mean

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:20_

What the fuck was that about?

You shrug to yourself before continuing your slow paced walk to school tucking your phone safely into your back pocket. Then out of motherfucking nowhere a hand wraps around your waist the other to your mouth mufflingany noise you made. You then hear a low, voice whisper into your ear.

''Hey John''

That's it you bite the hand and remove the hand from your waist you then sprint for it. Well you did but alas you tripped like the fucking clumsy fool you are and fell face first into the ground. There we have it John the nerdy clumsy boy all in one.

You then hear laughter, wait a MOTHERFUCKING SECOND. You get up and turn around to find no other than Dave Strider, your best friend laughing his ass off. ''YOU SHIT EATING DICK!'' you yell at him before grabbing his backpack and running off to school with it.

=== BE THE GUY LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF

You have a name you know. Unless you want it to be 'THE GUY LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF' you know that's cool too. Anyway your real name is DAVE STRIDER and you live with your BRO in a SHITTY APARTMENT well not that shitty but shitty. You also have many INTERSTS but are too busy laughing your ass off to tell you them.

They way that your best bro John had reacted was just to funny and when he fell on his face just made it all the more worth it, even though he's probably mad at you now. After a few minutes of just sitting there laughing you get up dusting your pants off. You then run to school halfway there you see a familiar head of unruly hair walking.

You decide not to scare him again but instead just wrap your arms around his waist and hug him. ''WHO THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME'' John yells turning around to look at you. ''Sup'' you say in a monotone voice which you know he's use too.

''What now''

''Aw can't I just hug my best bro''

''No only your wife''

I have a wife?''

You have a wife?

When the fuck did this happen. You look at John again who is now smiling at you with his bright blue eyes and fuck he's so ADORKABLE.

''Yes you do Dave''

''Oh well fuck her your my new wife''

John looks at you with a confused face before giggling. Ah that giggle so motherfucking cute and shit. You notice that John doesn't have a jacket…

What the fuck?

''No I'm the husband!'' John whines tugging at your jacket with his small hands you smirk before grabbing his hand. ''No no no John look at these hands so small and soft, and you have the uke eyes I have the seme eyes, oh and I'm also taller'' you explain to him watching him pout.

''Fuck you''

''How about later''

''Dave you're the weirdest person I could have ever met''

''Yeah well''

=== ALL OF A SUDDEN WHERE JOHN AGAIN

All of a sudden your John again and you guess you're now married?

Oh well you knew he was just playing around.

''Okay Dave now let me the fuck go'' you say trying to get his hand off your waist. You give up on that and instead duck and crawl away from his feet. You then get up picking up your backpack that you didn't even notice you dropped…

Huh.

You then begin to run to school noticing that you are about to be FUCKING LATE. Soon enough Dave is at your side raising his eyebrows at you but you just wave him off. You stop huffing and puffing when you reach your destination. You hadn't even noticed you had wasted so much time being a dork with Dave.

Ah what was going to be new today?

**BLUH BLUH I'm stopping there. I might update this one tomorrow! 0u0 Have a nice night, morning, afternoon whatever time it is wherever you are. Hope you enjoyed it 0u0 **

**GOODBYE MY FRIENDS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am motivated as fuck for some reason so here you go another chapter for this story! Please enjoy and I take criticism for where I need to improve! 0u0 Please enjoy this chapter and I really got to stop working on things all at once 0-0 Oh well Enjoy~**

=== KEEP BEING JOHN

Well we never stopped being him but okay.

You look to your side to see the ever popular and cool Dave Strider still by your side and you don't know if he's looking at you too or if he's looking forward and fuck how you want to rip those shades off his face just so you can see his eyes but he always insists that he keeps them on and not to touch them.

What's his deal with those shades anyway?

You suppress a sigh as the both of you walk to your first class which happens to be biology your favorite subject. Dave on the other hand groans and goes on about how much he hates biology and that you're going to do all his work for him.

Like you were going to do shit for him

''Dave no I will not do your work'' You tell him when he finally finishes his speech of how you're going to do his work and shit. ''But why not that's what wives do'' wow you can't believe it Dave is actually whining to you the infamous Dave Strider is whining to you wow you need a camera, but alas you don't have one.

''Dave are you whining to me?''

''What no cool kids don't whine''

''Sounds like this cool kid does though'' you tease having quite a lot of fun of making fun of him even though you knew it was rude but who fucking cared right now! You know you didn't. ''John just no'' Dave says looking you straight in the eye. OR YOU FUCKING THINK THOSE DAMN SHADES ARE IN THE MOTHERUCKING WAY THOUGH.

''But yes Dave''

''But no John''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

You can't help but giggle a bit because this is just ridiculous now. Dave on the other hand seems to be dead serious about getting you to say no instead but like you'd ever do that. Yea you're just going to say no or this was going to go on forever.

''Okay Dave you win''

''When don't I?''

Shit you had been talking to Dave for so long you didn't even fucking notice the two of you were just standing outside the door that leads to the classroom damn that's just sort of embarrassing if you ask me. You feel your cheeks heat up a bit but before Dave could say anything you open the door and quickly walk towards your desk.

=== BE DAVE

You are now Dave and you are pretty sure you just saw John blushing, or at least you think. Man he could be really weird. You shrug to yourself giving up on ever knowing and walk into the classroom. As soon as you do your crowded by people you don't fucking know.

You suppress a sigh since cool kids don't fucking sigh. You always knew and caught up with the fact that people thought you were cool and shit and you were okay with that at first, but then they began treating you like a king and if someone bumped into you they'd beat the shit out of them and ugh…

They also don't fucking let you hang out with your best bro John since there always there and you knew John hated being around large crowds. If you calculate correctly this means that you don't exactly get to hang out with him in any of the classes you have with him but you hope he's okay with that.

You really highly doubt it.

Oh look the teacher's here telling all of you to sit down huh how funny you were just about to fucking do that. You walk towards your desk all of the bitches scattering away and towards their desk. You look over at John who is writing away something in his notebook.

Fuck you hated this class.

*Time Skip*

Jesus Christ will these people ever leave you alone?

You are still Dave and you are currently in the cafeteria surrounded by sluts and idiots. You look over your shoulder to see John eating with Jade, Rose, and Kanaya. Fuck you wanted to go over there with people you ACTUALLY KNEW but these bozos weren't letting you.

Fuck.

=== BE THE GIRL WITH LONG BLACK MESSY HAIR

You are now the girl with long black messy hair and wait your hair isn't that messy! Anyway you don't think you like being called that either wait you don't think you don't like being called that! Sheesh now anyway you have a name for your information!

=== TELL US YOU'RE NAME

No not until you say sorry!

=== JUST TELL US YOU'RE FUCKING NAME

No~

=== FUCK YOU LET'S BE THE GIRL WITH SHORT BLONDE HAIR

You are now the girl with short blonde hair. You decide to cut to the chase and introduce yourself as ROSE LALONDE. You live with your MOM in a nice BIG HOUSE with your cat JASPERS. You have many INTERESTS which are WIZARDS, THERAPY, CATS, BOOKS, MAGIC, and you're GIRLFRIEND.

You are currently sharing a meal with your girlfriend while talking to John and Jade whom are just about your best friends. No wait they are your best friends. Anyway John is babbling on about Con Air while Jade seems to look very interested making many faces.

You doubt she is interested at all though but is just doing that to make John happy. Although you don't exactly like that she does that….you never said anything about it and you plan to keep it that way. You don't want any feelings hurt now do we?

You look over to see that Dave is staring at your table. Even with those shades he always insists on wearing you can always tell on what he's looking at. You're just awesome like that you know?

Yes awesome as fuck.

You are also really good at reading people even when they say there fine you always seem to know what's actually going on, but that's not always a good thing. Right now you have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to John's father and you're not sure if you're just being weird or if something actually is going to happen.

You really hope it's just you being weird.

=== TRY BEING THE GIRL WITH LONG HAIR AGAIN

Ugh this again I already said that until you apologize to me I am not telling you shit!

=== FINE YOU WIN I'M FUCKING SORRY

See it wasn't that hard!

=== YES IT WAS THE HARDEST SHIT I'VE DONE IN MY LIFE

Oh stop being a baby.

Anyway your name is JADE HARLEY and you live in a BIG HOUSE with your GRANDPA and your dog BEC. You have many INTERESTS those being GARDENING, ADVENTURE, GUNS, MESSING AROUND WITH FRIENDS, and talking to your cousin JAKE.

You are currently pretending to be interested on what John is babbling about since you don't really care about Con Air. You don't want to be rude or anything but you know he tells you about Con Air a lot! You wonder why he doesn't try to talk to his cousin named JANE. Like you know she's on vacation right now with her friend's one of those being your cousin.

Oh shit John most likely forgot to say that he had a cousin when he was introduced man he could be really forgetful sometimes and that's usually you, he usually trips over everything and falls since he's one clumsy oaf.

I'm not even joking he really is a clumsy oaf.

Once you finish your meal you throw away the trash and pack up the left overs since your GRANDPA always told you to never waste food. Even if you guys were really rich that doesn't mean you should act like it and get a buffet and shit you know?

''Well John I'm going to the ladies room okay?'' you tell him because now you just really need to pee. ''Oh okay Jade'' John says before taking a bite of his sandwich. You flash him a grin before running off to bathroom. Oh man give me some privacy will you?

=== BE JOHN

You are now John again and you're certain that you should just shut your mouth sometimes. In fact you still wonder why your friends don't ever tell you to shut up or be quiet. Probably just to be nice and not hurt your feelings but do they think you're that fragile or something?

You sure hope not.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP*

You are still John and you are now currently sitting in your living room doing your homework instead of procrastinating and going on pesterchum and tumblr. Seriously if you get one of those your addicted for life no joke.

Your dad had said he would come a little late tonight but you guess you're okay with that. Man these are the times you miss when you, Jane-

OH SHIT YOU FORGOT TO SAY YOU HAD A COUSIN.

Yes you have a cousin that lives with you and her name is JANE CROCKER. She had gone with her friends to Washington where your family use to live. She should be coming back in a week so for then everything is silent in the Egbert-Crocker household.

A little too quiet for your liking, but it's not like you're not used to it you really are but the thing is it just makes you realize how much you miss when your dad would bake every day and you and Jane would help him…Oh ha you're getting yourself upset.

You decide that to brighten your mood you'd talk to Jade since her green text and chipper attitude never fails to make you crack a smile.

_ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:18_

EB: Hey Jade!

EB: I hope I didn't interrupt anything…

GG: Oh no you didn't interrupt anything John!

GG: I just finished my homework so…

GG: Hello! :D

EB: Hehe :B

GG: so did you need anything? :?

EB: Not really just needed some cheering from my favorite gentic-sister.

GG: Aww even though I'm your only gentic sister that made me feel all fuzzy! :D

GG: and why did something bad happen?

EB: Oh no! Just needed some cheering

GG: oh okay!

GG: but I have to go Bec needs to be fed and you know how hard it is to do that!

EB: I do man how the fuck do you even feed him?

GG: the world may never know! ;D

GG: anyway bye john! 3

EB: Bye Jade! 3

_gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:40_

Well that was pretty helpful you guess?

You release a sigh as once again you begin to work on your homework. Man why was it so hard to finish? Usually you would just know the answers and poof you're done, but for some odd reason your head is just wandering to other things!

And by other things you mean not so happy things.

Fuck.

=== BE DAVE FOR NOW

You are now Dave but just for now.

You are currently procrastinating from doing your homework by going on the tumblr you had made. Yea like you were going to fucking finish that homework. Damn no wonder you're failing Biology you don't pay attention sure but you don't even do the fucking homework.

Eh what did you care?

You suppress a sigh and log out of your tumblr. Instead you log on to Pesterchum to see if any of your friends are on. Sadly only your 'genetic-sister' was on and you really weren't in a mood for her therapy shit. You log out of Pesterchum then with nothing to fucking do anymore.

Damn are you bored.

You get out of your chair and flop on to your bed clearly bored out of your fucking mind. You guess a nap couldn't hurt right? You close your eyes and soon enough your dead asleep.

=== BE JOHN AGAIN SINCE HE FELL ASLEEP

Okay I guess.

You are still John and you are glad that you finally finished your homework. You bet all of your other friends have to except for…

Dave.

You chuckle slightly on how Dave would always complain to you and whine when you guys went to biology saying this and that. Man you could really use for a nap right now. You shove everything off the couch except for the pillow and you then remove your glasses.

You gently set them on the table and lie down closing your eyes slowly and watching the world fade around you.

*Time Skip*

Bluh

You are still John and you have just woken up in the middle of the night drenched in your own fear and sweat. Damn you had a nightmare again. You look around to see that everything is…blurry? Oh yeah you don't have your glasses on where the fuck did you put them…

You get off the couch and begin to touch everything with your hand and what the fuck are you holding in your hand. You try to put what you think are your glasses on your face and nope it's just a pear. Wait a pear since when the fuck did you have pears.

Oh well you throw the pear somewhere and begin to grope around again until aha! You quickly shove them onto your face and wow its dark. Huh your dad should be home by now, oh well maybe he's just stuck at traffic…

At this kind of hour?

Hmm this is a little suspicious.

You mean very suspicious.

You decide that you'll just not worry about it and try to go back to sleep. You lay back down with your glasses still on and close your eyes. Fuck now you can't fall back asleep. Might as well just wait all day until he comes back home.

So what do you do?

You do exactly that and sit there just waiting and waiting the ticking of the clock making you even more nervous and frightened as the minutes, then hours pass by. You can feel your heart beat accelerate as the sun begins to rise. Your already on the verge of tears by the time it's time for you to go to school again.

Why isn't your father back?

**BLUH ending it here again guys. Man I really have no intentions of going back to school yet I must. Oh well hope you are all doing well and *throws love* enjoy my love! 0u0**

**Goodbye Friends! 0u0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Er ma gawd hey guys! =^u^= I reward you all with a new chapter! Also in response to Thecattygrl, and Velocity Point's reviews I would like to say Thank you for thinking so! ^^ Anyway here you go and please enjoy ^u^ See the end of chapter for more notes 0u0**

=== BE DAVE

You are now Dave and you shit you should really finish your homework now. I mean sure it's already the morning and time for school but your full of miracles so it's all good. You all of a sudden begin to think about Gamzee since you said the word miracles.

Huh.

Oh well you walk to your desk and check your homework wow huh now you see these are the times you really wished you paid attention. You stuff you homework into your backpack and sling it over your shoulder. For some reason you decided to actually get up at the right time today, get dressed, shower and whatnot.

Your guessing that today is going to be a good day.

=== BE JOHN SINCE WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM AFTER THAT CLIFF HANGER

Ha it's okay you're totally not freaking out nope.

Nope nope.

You're not ready to cry either nope just some onion in your eyes. Okay wait that one was lame since when was there an onion near you? Never was the answer. You get off the couch and look out the window. Nope not that familiar white car in your driveway just your green pogo ride in all it's glory.

You slowly back away from the window as if expecting that if you slow down your dad's car would all of a sudden and you wouldn't feel this heavy weight on your shoulders and the bad feeling you have in your gut. Well without your dad here you have no idea if you should go to school or not.

Couldn't hurt anyone if you didn't go right?

Yea fucking right!

For once you have perfect attendance and you're not going to let all that dragging yourself out of bed and almost falling down the stairs go to waste! You sigh and slowly begin going up the stairs with no motivation in you at all. You decide to wear a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with your name on it that Jade had given you on Christmas.

You then get a new pair of boxers and walk to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and just as you're about to begin stripping in front of all these readers…

=== BOOM WHERE NOW DAVE AGAIN

Shit its fucking cold out here.

You are now Dave again and you are currently outside eating a cold bagel and waiting for your bus. Man why the fuck did you have to decide to wake up early when it's winter? Why couldn't you just sleep in and wake up early when it was spring?

The world may never fucking know.

You sit down on the cold pavement and continue eating your cold bagel…or now freezing bagel because you can barely sink your teeth into it now. You take out your phone and log on to pesterchum. Oh fuck yes looks like Harley's on now you have someone to talk too.

Though for some reason you sort of want to talk to John instead.

Oh well fuck it he's not on so Harley it is.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:00_

TG: yo harley

TG: I'm bored

TG: entertain me

GG: hey Dave! :D

GG: Entertain you? :?

TG: yes entertain me

GG: I don't know how to entertain cool kid's Dave

GG: So you're out of luck!

TG: God dammit

TG: I'm fucking freezing out here

GG: out where?

TG: I'm waiting for the shitty school bus

TG: it takes like 50 fucking years to get here

TG: I'll be an old man by then

TG: with a cane and everything

GG: Dave that's silly!

TG: it's not silly it's ironic

GG: Oh yeah sorry it's 'ironic'

TG: you got that right

GG: anyway I need to go!

GG: got to check on John

TG: but he's not on

GG: I have my ways Strider

_gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 5:20_

Okay you must know these ways.

Oh also look you wasted twenty minutes talking to her your bus should be coming by now, but alas you don't see shit. You tuck your phone away into your back pocket and get up from the cold pavement you had been sitting on. Shit now your ass is freezing.

Augh you're about ready to just run to school.

You look to your side and wow would you look at that it's the yellow shitty school bus.

No joke it looks like shit.

=== BE JOHN AGAIN FOR NO REASON

Well okay and you came at a pretty good time.

You are now John again and are currently fully dressed while eating a bowl of cereal. Well trying to eat but it just feels as if you're shoving it down your throat. You push the bowl away not able to finish it since your too busy worrying about where your father might be.

You suppress a sigh before slipping out of the chair and grabbing your backpack. You check to make sure your homework is in there and yup there it is tucked away safely in your backpack. You check your phone and decide that all you really want is to be alone for a while.

That means no Jade.

No Dave.

And especially no therapy from your friend Rose!

You chuckle to yourself before finally opening the front door and HOLY SHIT YOUR STILL FREEZING. Well John no shit did you expect that just because you throw on a fucking long sleeved shirt it's going to keep you warm all fucking day long?

Apparently you did.

You decide to put up with it. It's like this you could say, you lived in Washington where it was colder so at first when it was winter around here you wore short-sleeved shirts and Dave thought you were using witchcraft, but after the years of living here you are now used to the hot weather and now winter in here is fucking freezing.

Yup that's basically the story.

You walk faster than usual because even though you decided to put up with it you are still fucking freezing and in all intentions are hoping to make it to school in about five minutes. Luckily your wish comes true and boom here you are.

Just as your about to enter someone grabs your wrist and drags you off to who knows where and why the fuck aren't you fighting back. You turn your head to the side and oh it's Jade! She takes you farther away from the school and too a place the both of you like to call your 'Hideout'.

It's a nice looking place if you do say so yourself, that mother nature made a work of art. The spot was secluded not much sunlight able to get through, flowers decorated the grass and made it look all the better. And best of all was this big tree in the middle that the both of you always climbed.

She lets go of your wrist and begins climbing the tree. Usually so would you, but for some reason you just sit down on the field of flowers. Once she seats herself on a branch the two of you just sort of stare at each other. This goes on until your eyes become too dry for you to handle and you blink.

''Ha! I won!''

You roll your eyes at her enthusiasm of winning a staring contest against you, but you can feel yourself cracking a small smile. You look up at her and notice that she is no longer smiling but is instead studying you. Well this doesn't feel the least bit awkward for you.

''Hey John are you okay?''

''Huh? Oh uh yeah!'' you blurt out before grabbing your backpack of the flower field and slinging it over your shoulder. You then stand up and give Jade a thumbs up before running towards the school. You have no idea why but you had become nervous when she asked you that.

But why?

=== BE THE GUY WITH A MOHAWK AND ROBOT LEGS

You are now the guy with a Mohawk and robot legs. You are currently being shoved around the halls by the bozos these people call 'students'. Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and you live in a HUMAN HOUSE with your brother RUFIOH and your father THE SUMMONER along with TINKERBULL.

Also can you see my horns?

There huge!

Well at least to you, but compared to your family there nothing. Sometimes you wonder on how they even get through the door…

Hmm…

Oh well.

You bend down and begin picking up the papers that they had knocked out of your hand. You hear the bell ring and welp another class that you're going to be late for. Then out of nowhere you see a figure crouched next to you helping you?

Well this is unheard of.

You look up only to be met with the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen you're going to go blind at this rate. ''Hey what's your name?'' the person says smiling at you and oh he has an overbite. ''Uh m-my nam-es Ta-vros'' you stutter out feeling your face heat up.

''Okay well I'm John!''

And that was the day you made a new friend.

=== BE DAVE

You are now Dave and shit you don't understand this biology problem at all. You look over to the empty seat where John should be sitting but yet again find it empty. You suppress a sigh and end skip the question just like you had done with the other 10.

Well now 11.

**Time Skip**

Jesus you haven't seen Egderp all day today.

You put down your backpack and begin dragging it the rest of the way home. Once you arrive at your shitty apartment you unlock the door and Bro?!

''Hey lil man guess what? I don't work tomorrow!''

Oh shit no.

=== BE JOHN

''Take care Tavros!"

''You too!"

You sigh happily and begin to walk back home suddenly feeling the same pain in your gut that you had been feeling this morning. You decide to try and ignore it and pick up the pace to your home. Hey maybe your father's back! You plaster on a smile when you see your house come into view and…

Nothing

No white car sitting in the driveway just the same empty driveway you had seen this morning. Your smile fades and you begin to slowly walk towards the front door. You grab the key from under the welcome mat and unlock it. Everything was the same from how you had left it this morning.

Nothing had moved.

You put the key back under the mat and walk into what you called home. You close the door behind you and throw yourself on the couch while hugging your knees to your chest. You guess that you have to be alone again except this time you don't know of your father's whereabouts.

Wait a damn motherfucking second!

Maybe he's just on a business trip but didn't tell you and just told you that he'd be coming home later on that night! Wow why did you never think of that? But as quickly as your hope came back it was lost with the ringing of the phone.

You get off the couch and pick up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Yes is this John Egbert?''

''um yes that would be me''

''we have some bad news about your father''

And that's when you finally lose it.

**BLUH BLUH BLUH ending it here! As you say I said look at the end of chapter for more notes and now it's time to explain myself. Well normally this was going to be finished up much faster but then school came along and I've pretty much been busy ever since! Also I have been watching Attack On Titan and oh shit is it a good anime, but if you don't like blood or gore then don't watch it. I am planning to make this fanfic pretty long with lots of chapters if it all goes on as planned! Reviews appreciated and thank you for the nice reviews 0u0. Also it will be getting sadder as it progresses so look forward to drama and shit. I have also been on tumblr way to much aha ha 0u0. Oh and before I forget please review some pairing other than the ones I'm going to use which are John/Dave Rose/Kanaya Jake/Dirk Roxy/Jane and maybe I'll do Tavros/Gamzee? Not too sure! Wow this is note ended up longer than I wanted oh well.**

**BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aha I'm back already! Also thank you for the criticism I will plan on making Dave the one to cuss the most and I apologize if it bothered you that I made John say bad words so much but from here on out he won't say them very often! As for Dave he'll probably begin saying more bad words. Also Jade is very protective over John in this fic because I like to imagine that 0u0. Anyway onwards we go! End of chapter for more notes! 0o0**

BE THE GROUCHY ASS MOTHERFUCKER

OKAY FIRST OF ALL YOU ARE NOT A GROUCHY ASS MOTHERFUCKER.

SECOND OF ALL THAT IS NOT YOUR NAME EITHER, AND THIRD….well you have no third. Your name is KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS and you live in a HIDEOUS HUMAN BUILDING with your brother KRANKI (''It's Kankri Karkat!'') and your father THE SIGNLESS. You also have a pet CRAB and many INTERESTS that you are not going to fucking say.

You are currently in your living room while your fuckass of a brother goes on about how not to do things that are TRIGGERING. What the fuck does that even mean? You groan making him stop for a half second before he continues. Just as you were about to rip his head off and feed it to your pet crab your father comes in the room waiting for the both of you to start aruguing.

''Karkat''

''Assfuck''

''Karkat! Do not speak in that absurd langu-''

''Shut the fuck up Kranki''

''IT'S KANKRI!''

''SURE IT IS KRANKI''

''F9R THE LAST TIME IT'S KANKRI KARKAT N9T KRANKI AS Y9U SEEM T9 THINK THAT'S H9W MY NAME'S IS SPELLED 6UT I ASSURE Y9U IT'S _**KANKRI**_''

''OH LOOK YOU'RE USING THAT DAMN QUIRK OF YOURS WHILE YOU SPEAK! AHAHAHHA''

''9H I AUGHTA!''

=== I HOPE BY NOW YOU REALIZE THAT I ONLY PUT KARKAT IN HERE TO GIVE A LIGHT MOOD FOR NOW BECAUSE WHEN WE GO TO JOHN SHIT'S GONNA GET SAD SO LET'S BE DAVE

''Shit no this wasn't happening please tell me I'm dreaming.''

''Sorry lil man but you better be ready tomorrow morning''

Fuck your life just fuck it. Apparently your bro wasn't going to work tomorrow so you know for a normal kid they'd be like 'Yay!' because in the morning they get a ride in the car, but for you it's was the fucking opposite. You see when you were younger he would chase you to school every single fucking day and that was how you learned parkour.

And you're pretty sure that tomorrow is going to be hectic.

Oh well might as well talk to John and then head straight for bed if you want to be ready. You nod to yourself before heading for your room. Once you get there you open the door and seat yourself on your old chair. Now all you need to do is talk to John and…

What.

Why the fuck isn't the fucker online. He hasn't talked to you and man you're overreacting. You chuckle to yourself a little before closing your laptop and throwing yourself on your bed.

Fuck it you're going to sleep right now even if it's only 5:00 P.M.

=== OH WELL GUESS IT'S TIME TO BE JOHNNY

No.

No no no…

This isn't happening.

Your father is not in a coma from a car accident nope.

You're not sobbing in the corner either nope nope.

Okay fine you are sobbing in a corner and your father is in a coma from a car accident. Oh man and Jane doesn't know about this. Should you call her or…?

No, you will not disturb her fun with overwhelming sadness.

You will only let yourself feel sad right now.

Man and you hadn't even said anything to him that day just ignored him because you're a horrible crybaby brat. That's all you are while he gave up everything for you this is how you repay him? How can you even dare call yourself his son.

He deserves so much better.

Why couldn't you just appreciate the fact that he tried?

He tried his best and now he might lose his life?

How could you…

HOW COULD YOU EVEN CALL HIM DAD?

FOR ALL HE'S FUCKING DONE FOR YOU AND YOU A SELFISH IGNORANT BRAT RIGHT OUT REJECTED EVERYTHING. WHEN HE ASKED TO BAKE CAKE WITH YOU, TO GO TO THE PARK, GET ICE CREAM…

He was always trying to get closer to you.

But you rejected him.

You rejected everything he tried to give you.

How can you live with yourself knowing this information?

How can you live with yourself knowing that every time you said no you'd pretend you didn't see the pain and rejection look in his eyes, the tears that weld up in his eyes when you ignored him, the hurt filled looks he gives you when you walk out that door without a goodbye.

You hurt him.

You hurt him in so many ways possible and no one could do worse.

Because you are the worst

The worst person to ever live.

Why couldn't you have been like Jane? She would always accept and how happy he became when she talked to him. How he smiled so big when she gave him a hug and said goodbye to him before going to school.

He never had tears, hurtful looks in his eyes, and a frown on his lips when he was with Jane…

Only when he was with you

You sob to yourself harder curling up into a ball and tightly hugging yourself as if your life depended on it, but the thing is you were depending on it. You knew if you let go of yourself you'd try to find a way to put yourself in as much pain as your father is most likely in right now.

Maybe even more…

Why couldn't you just be like how you use to? Always happy to be with him smiling all the time…the both of you laughing and smiling while Jane laughed at the both of you because back then you and you father always pranked each other, and Jane would watch with a smile gracing her soft features.

Everyone was happy then.

Your father had been proud about the both of you.

Now he should only be proud of one.

Because you're a failure to this family and especially a failure to your father

=== BE TAVROS

''How do you like that you fag!''

''We told you if you made friends then they will get beaten up like you''

''What's his name huh shit head?''

You are now Tavros Nitram and are currently getting the shit beaten out of you. The three guys that had always beaten you since they first saw you and never cared to tell you why. They are now trying to get information out of you and who your new friend is.

But you really wouldn't call him a friend right off the bat.

You don't understand why they wouldn't just leave you alone.

What did you ever do to them?

But you knew they wouldn't leave unless you told them.

So what did you do?

You told them.

''His name is John Egbert!''

Then they just left.

And only then you begin to cry because you have just betrayed the kind blue eyed boy and now he is going to be beaten like you.

How could you Tavros?

=== BE THE LONELY SEA DWELLER

You are not lonely.

You just enjoy being alone okay?

Fuck it why lie?

You would kill just to have someone to talk to other than the assholes that beat you and your family. Just to hug them and know that there actually there and you're not dreaming. Anyway your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you live in a BIG SHIP with your brother CRONUS and your father who is usually out. You also have a pet SEAHORSE who is pretty much your only company.

Man you really are lonely.

You begin to go upstairs no really in the mood to hear your brother fucking his one nightstand. You decide to talk to his friend yeah! That guy with the red sweater yeah why not.

_caligulasAquarium began pestering-_

Oh yeah you don't know his…

Yea…

Fuckety fuck.

=== BACK TO JOHN

Are you actually going to go through with this?

No you can't what will Jane say if she finds out that you're planning this?

You are now John again and you are currently standing in your bathroom with a pair of scissors that you are planning to use. No not to cut paper…

Yea…

You figured that maybe doing it once won't hurt?

Right?

Oh well your only doing it once no harm done to anyone but yourself.

But can you really go through with it?

Even if you are very upset right now it doesn't mean you have to cut yourself you're not depressed or anything John! You sigh to yourself before putting the scissors down and walking out of the bathroom. You take out your phone and log onto pesterchum.

You immediately get a message from Jade and Rose.

You decide to answer neither of them.

You log off and throw your phone on the couch before flopping down on the floor. Well now that you know where your dad is you don't have to worry about that, but instead worry about if he's going to live or not.

Bluh.

You once again sigh to yourself before looking at a picture of just you and your dad at the beach…

You remember it like it was yesterday.

''_Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!'' a young boy exclaims happily holding a sea shell in his hand. ''Oh my John! were did you find this one?'' a man says to the younger child, most likely to his son named John. ''I found it over there!'' the young John says pointing towards the ocean._

_The older male chuckles before ruffling John's hair a little earning a giggle from John. ''Hey John how about you go get Jane and we can go to the hotel and maybe bake a cake'' The man most likely known as 'daddy' said to John who gave a brief nod before running off._

_*Time Skip*_

''_John can you hand me the mittens?''_

''_Sure thing Daddy!''_

_John then hands his father the mittens and watches with a broad smile as his father pulls out the cake from the oven. ''Okay all we got to do is let it cool down and then we can decorate it'' The father says before scooping up his son in his arm and walking to the little porch the hotel room had._

_Just then John remembered something squirming a bit in his father's arms before his father gets the message and puts him down. He runs back inside but no later comes back out hiding something behind his hands. ''Hey Daddy remember when you told me to get Jane?''_

''_Yes''_

''_Well I also find this and it reminds me of you!'' John says before showing what was behind his back. It was a shell in the shape of a pipe, like one of his, and was a cool shade of gray. His father smiled a great big smile before scooping John in his arms again._

''_I love you daddy!''_

''_I love you too John''_

''I love you too…'' The present John whispers to himself before letting tears silently stroll down his face. Why couldn't you say 'I love you' to him anymore? Why was it so hard? The tears begin to stroll down a little faster. Why was it that every time you tried to tell him those three simple words you'd become too much of a coward to tell him?

Why were you afraid?

Were you afraid of rejection?

_Rejection._

You know it all too well.

At that moment you begin to remember all the trouble you had gone through when Jade, Dave, and Rose weren't with you. You begin to remember all the teasing and bullying they people at school had done to you. How lonely you had been everyday with no one to talk to.

You had been a nobody.

And you still are.

You get off the floor and make your way back into the bathroom. You pick up the scissors and carve in three letters that would answer all the questions you ask yourself. It would also be the first time you cut and when your world begins to go down.

The three letters where…

_Why?_

**BLUH I end it here. I hope this update came by faster! Also you people are spoiling me with you too nice of a reviews! 0u0 I will try to update faster since I'm already thinking ahead! And so far there's two for EriSol so that might happen! Same goes for Karezi! But just to warm right now it will at first be DaveTerezi for what I'm doing in this fanfiction so if you can stay with me that long then thank you! I will try to make it a lot of chapters 0u0 So stick with me through it all! 0u0**

**Bye for Now!**


End file.
